Vida Mía
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Aquél fue el último acto racional que realicé. Ya que en el interior de esa vieja habitación, rodeada de velas apagadas y de una soñolienta luna que alumbraba, nos encontrábamos él y yo besándonos sin control...


**Hola… bueno esta noche me siento muy romántica. Y me pregunte ¿Por qué no hacer un fics cortito?... y bien aquí me tienen subiendo a esta hora (23:44)… la pareja es: Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin; y trata de la primera "vez" juntos, y pura poesía de los labios de Tonks. Léanlo y disfrútenlo.**

**Antes debo decirles que hay dos poemas que no me pertenecen:**

**¿Desde dónde surgiste para encender la llama sobre la nieve sola?...**

**Distancia de dos.**

**(Fragmento)**

**Miguel Arreche.**

**Esclava tuya, la creación entera  
se estremece y anima con tu aliento...**

**Amor (¡Amor!) **

**(Fragmento)**

**Gaspar Núñez de Arce.**

**Y bueno el otro como sospecharan es mío. Bueno los dejo.**

* * *

**Vida Mía**

Aquél fue el último acto racional que realicé. Ya que en el interior de esa vieja habitación, rodeada de velas apagadas y de una soñolienta luna que alumbraba, nos encontrábamos _él_ y yo besándonos sin control._ Él_ siempre fue tranquiló, sumiso y caballero que verlo en esa faceta ardiente me descontrolaba; lo único que percibía era su aroma embriagador; si, madera y café, ese era su aroma. No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos, hasta que escuche a lo lejos un _"Feliz año nuevo"_ que me decía que en el piso inferior todos se abrazaban. Pero ahora cómo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su lengua danzando en mi pecho o en sus manos desabrochando mi brasier. Lo mire y sus ojos dorados brillaban con una intensidad avasalladora, me derretí ante sus ojos ardientes que me comían, lo sabía me deseaba tanto como lo deseaba yo a _él._ Para qué esperar más, si ya todo era inevitable; baje mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo deslice despacio, su cuerpo vibro cuando pose mis manos en la piel desnuda que antes cubría la tela del pantalón.

La ropa ya no estorba, así que lo único que me separaba de _él _eran unos cuantos centímetros...

_"Dulce dorado lunar, vida mía, que me has robado el aliento tantas veces – ¡no solo el aliento!, sino también el corazón- con un solo susurro dulce y anhelante; a ti esta alma te clama, ahora que puedes tenerla._

_Le pido a tu alma vida mía, que ya quiero terminar con este calvario, no me hagas sufrir esta espera. Hazme tuya, por el alma de nuestro tiempo perdido que también subirán al cielo después de sentirte solo mió._

_Llevare montado en mi lomo de pétalos a tu alma y a la mía, y caminare entre zarzas sin sentir las punzantes espinas, porque después de esta noche seremos solo tú y yo, no habrá reparos, ya que luego de esto la vida es buena, pacifica y cada día más pura." _

No supe como esas palabras salieron de mis labios, pero me parecieron tan dulces para ese momento que mi mente y mi corazón no repararon en dejarlas libres. Aun recuerdo como me miraste y dibujaste esa sonrisa que me quitaba hasta el último suspiro.

--¿Lo recuerdas? –me susurraste deteniendo tus besos placenteros. Sonreí, cómo olvidar tus palabras, si son mi oxigeno, pensé.

Me encontraba a escaso centímetros de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, pero pensé un poco, trate de ordenarme, tenía que contestar, debía decirte algo.

--¿Desde dónde surgiste para encender la llama sobre la nieve sola? –te susurré antes de volver a besarte con urgencia, mis manos, mi piel, mis labios, y mi corazón te pedían con desesperación, me quemaba y la única forma de calmar esas candelas, de saciarlas era sintiéndote todo mió.

Caminamos a tropezones, hasta que tocamos la orilla de la mullida cama, que esperaba nuestra visita esa noche. Pero de nuevo dejaste mis labios para hablar. Malditas palabras innecesarias, maldije.

--¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes? –preguntaste incrédulo, pero tu sonrisa estaba ahí solo para mí.

--Siempre recuerdo lo que me dices, Remus –contesté sonriendo. – ¿Desde Dónde surgiste para encender la llama sobre la nieve sola? –volví a recitar.

--¿Desde dónde los suaves besos se levantaron sobre tu piel perdida… (Susurraste sobre mi piel deslizando tú mano por mi pecho de forma sigilosa, tierna, pero embriagadora. Gemí)… enamorada sombra de unos días lejanos?

Besaste cada centímetro, cada rincón de piel; embriagándome con tu aliento, con tus besos y caricias. Delineaste mi ombligo con tu dedo índice y bajaste por pelvis. Juguetones, punzantes y delicados dedos en mí los adentraste cómo si te supieras el camino desde hace mucho. Jadeé.

Tu sonrisa se ensancho, y ahogaste el próximo gemido con tus besos absorbiéndome el alma con este.

Húmeda, delicada y estrecha; así me encontraba y lo notaste para tu tremendo orgullo, pues sabías que muy pocos habían llegado hasta este punto.

Sentí a tu mano izquierda abandonar mi pecho y deslizarse hasta mi muslo. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar tanta agonía. Pero mi espera fue recompensada cuando te ubicaste entre mis piernas, mi momento se acercaba, hasta podía sentir el dolor que me produciría que te adentraras, ese tan placentero, pero no antes de sentirte totalmente querías hacerme sufrir un poco más.

Comenzaste mi martirio acariciándome con tanta delicadeza que me atormentaba; me rozaste con tu masculinidad haciéndome delirar y pedir más entre jadeos y gemidos.

--Esclava tuya, la creación entera se estremece y anima con tu aliento; y es tu grandeza tal, que el pensamiento te proclamara Dios si Dios no hubiera. –musité en un intento de suplica desesperada, pero dio resultado.

Perdí la razón de mi ser cuando te sentí dentro. Maldito sudor que acariciaba tu frente, cuando tendría que ser solo yo la que tuviera ese derecho, pero no, maldita rebelde.

Cómo era posible poder llegar a sentir tanto placer. Nunca me lo imagine, era simplemente perfecto. Tú y yo dos piezas perfectamente amoldadas para el amor. Tu cuerpo encajaba exacto con el mío. Tu reparación se acelero junto a la mía cuando aumentaste la velocidad de las embestidas.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando llegamos al orgasmo y tu esencia se unió a la mía.

--Te amo, Nymph –me susurraste y me volviste a besar.

--También te amo, Remus –contesté antes de caer dormida entre tus brazos.

Esa noche fue y será la mejor de mi vida, porque antes de entrar a esa habitación, entre besos y caricias antes prohibidas, pudiste por fin dejar tu miedo y darme la oportunidad de amarte. Nunca olvidare esas horas, no pudría, pues cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo cada beso y cada caricia. Aunque ahora si quieres volver a vivirlas solo tengo que esperar a que llegues del trabajo.

**_-Fin-_**

**_ahora como buena gente me dejam un rr!... gracias! y tbn me pueden pedir más de este tipo... n.n_**


End file.
